1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a winding device for winding a continuously arriving material web onto a reel, including a contact roller by which the material web can be guided and transferred to the reel that contacts the surface of the contact roller.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Winding devices are generally widely known and are used, for example, to continuously wind an arriving material web constructed on a basis of a synthetic film or a synthetic fleece web. Depending on the design, in such a winding device, the contact roller is in a surface contact with the developing reel of the material web, for example the material web, by being wrapped partially around the surface of the contact roller, and is guided by the latter and transferred to the reel at the contact point with the reel.
In this design of a winding device, problematic diametrical differences in the developing reel occur, which are due, for example, to thickness fluctuations in the material web. These are compounded in the wound reel and as a result, the contact roller then only contacts the highest radial points of the reel because the contact roller is required to be very rigid for stability reasons. Such a contact at only certain points between the contact roller and the reel results in a subsequent uneven reel development, culminating in the occurrence of so-called blockage points or winding blemishes, which would appear in need of improvement.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, attempts have been made to provide the contact rollers with a surface that is soft and therefore compensates for thickness tolerances, for example by providing the contact roller with a sandwich construction that has an inner, hard support tube and an outer, soft casing, such as described in German Patent Reference DE 296 15 385 U1. However, these designs do not always perform in a satisfactory fashion. In addition, European Patent Reference EP 1 679 275 A1 has already proposed providing a cloth casing for rollers that are used to guide film webs, but this casing does not behave in a satisfactory fashion, particularly in the region of the contact roller, where friction occurs between the contact roller and the reel resting against it.
European Patent Reference EP 1 947 044 A1 describes a contact roller with a soft inner layer and a comparatively harder outer layer.